


[Podfic] Do You Believe In Magic

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry," Tyler says, then sighs with his whole body, slumping into the armchair. "Okay, this is a big secret, but I can do magic."</p><p>"So you weren't trying to turn my kitchen into a scene from Fantasia?" Jamie asks.</p><p>-</p><p>Tyler accidentally destroys Jamie's kitchen with magic and then accidentally tells the magic police that they're dating. Jamie won't get his mind wiped, but now they have to convince their magical babysitter they're in love. It's easier than it would seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Do You Believe In Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [reallyyeahokay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyyeahokay/pseuds/reallyyeahokay). Log in to view. 



> Thanks to reallyyeahokay for having a BP statement! You rock!! <3
> 
> BIG HUGE thank you to knight_tracer for doing the listen through on this for me.

Do You Believe In Magic

By: reallyyeahokay

 

1:03:26

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Do%20You%20Believe%20in%20Magic.mp3)

 

Streaming


End file.
